


We Found Love (LAMS)

by EvanIsAZombie



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: (Gay AND Straight sex), AAAAAAGhhhh, Angie worries too much, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Herc drinks WAy to much, I put way too many tags someone stop me, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John is much insecure, Laf is Nonbinary and they're precious, M/M, Maybe a turtle??, Mostly from Alex, Sad Backstories, Sex, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Washingdad is very confused, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanIsAZombie/pseuds/EvanIsAZombie
Summary: A tale of love, loss, and mystery. Horrible description, I know. But yeah, it's gonna be a lot. So buckle up buckaroos and dive into this Hamilton fan-fiction! (You know you want to).





	1. Meet Your Characters

**John Laurens** \- Twenty-three. Is majoring in Fine Arts. He's rooming with Aaron Burr, he's best bud since grade school. Currently single. Has been depicted as _'kind-hearted'_ , _'cheerful'_ , and _'too gay for his own good'_ by friends. He doesn't speak much about family: the most he's elaborated on being his mother's untimely death when he was a boy. Some suspect domestic violence to have been present, but nothing has been proven.

**Aaron Burr** \- Twenty-three. His major is Political Science. Rooming with John Laurens, his childhood best-friend. Not much is known about this man, due to his very reserved personality. Rarely talks to anyone but John and his friends. Has been referred to as _'quiet'_ , _'a loner'_ , and _'a fucking weirdo'_ , by peers. Some claim to have seen him with who may have been a lover, but nothing has been proven.

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette** \- Twenty-four. Referred to as Lafayette or Laf due to their long name. Their major is Fashion and Design. Often depicted as _'charismatic'_ and _'loving'_ by friends and _'the best thing to ever happen to me'_ by their boyfriend Hercules Mulligan. Often laments on the family they miss back in France. It has been speculated that they have some sort of connection to Thomas Jefferson, but there has been no evidence to back this notion.

**Hercules Mulligan** \- Twenty-four. Majoring in Business. Nearly everybody on campus knows him for his talent with keg-stands. It was during one of the stunts he met his date-mate Lafayette _( he's pan-sexual and pretty darn proud of it)_. Though he still frequents bars with friends, he parties much less than he used too. Is described as _'jolly'_ , _'bold'_ , and _'Head-stand Mulligan'_ by peers. Many think he may have a problem with alcohol, but again there is no sure answer to this.

**Alexander Hamilton** \- Twenty-two. Major is Political Science. Recently transferred from a different country, though no-one is sure where. Few people know him. His dorm-mate, James Madison, describes him as _'hard-working'_ and _'an excellent writer'_. Besides that, no one knows for sure what kind of person he is.

**Elizabeth Schuyler** \- Twenty-three. Her major is Make Up Artist Specialist. Never seen without her sisters Angelica and Peggy. She's still trying to figure her sexuality out, so dates aren't on the table (for the moment). Many think she is a _'total sweet-heart'_ , _'very diligent student'_ and _'cinnamon roll too precious for this world'_.

**Margaret Schuyler** \- Twenty-one. Affectionately known as Peggy. Majoring in Veterinary Science. Never seen without her older sisters Angelica and Elizabeth. She's constantly forgotten or left out. Many people don't really remember her so there aren't really any opinions or rumors involving her.

**Angelica Schuyler** \- Twenty-five. Graduated with a masters in Criminal Justice. She's working with the NYPD Special victims unit. Hopes to one day be promoted to detective. Her coworkers think she is _'very intelligent. like, almost in a scary way'_ , _'persistent as all hell'_ , and _'a damn good cop'_.

**George Washington** \- Thirty-one. Teaches American History at King's College (everyone attends/attended there btw). Has a reputation of _'the favorite teacher'_. He's fiercely protective of his students. Bullying is almost non-exist in his class. He's currently going through a divorce.

**Thomas Jefferson** \- Twenty-four. Majors in Botany. Often speaks in heavily accented french with Lafayette. He's very vocal with opinions, especially the negative ones. Though he never outright bullies anyone, he is a known asshole. Has been labeled _'petty bitch'_ , _'noodle-head'_ , and _'fucking asshole'_ by classmates. Many think his relationship with Lafayette is deeper than friendship, but know one is sure.

(Side Characters)

**Richard Troupe** \- Twenty-two. Majors in Food Preparation and Culinary Cooking. He's a chubby boy who cooks, and yes knows the irony there, but he doesn't care. His friendly attitude and skill to bring smiles proceeds him. Is referred to as _'that great fat fellow'_ and _'better antidote for the spleen than a ton of drugs_ '. (This was an actual person btw. Dunno if he was really that into cooking but we'll just ignore that. Found this info in the book by Ron Chernow if you're interested. And before anyone asks, I didn't come up with these two nicknames. Burr and Hamilton gave him them, as said in the book. -Back to the regularly scheduled programming-)

**James Madison** \- Twenty-one. Majors in Nursing. Speaks to few people, save for Thomas Jefferson, his dorm-mate Alexander Hamilton, and the occasional Richard Troupe (who doesn't love Richard Troupe?). Very shy, almost always reading. Lover of ice-cream. Nicknames include _'sweetie'_ , _'Jemmy'_ and _'who?'_.

**Maria Reynolds** \- Nineteen. Hasn't decided her major yet, just getting the core classes out of the way. Very flirtatious (nothing wrong with playing the field, boys, girls, and non-binary friends). Often associates with the Schuyler sisters, but mostly with Peggy (wink wink, nudge nudge).

**Henry Laurens** \- John Laurens' stepfather. Doesn't associate with John much, yet pays for his college fund(?). Many think he doesn't care much about his stepson, but maybe there's something everyone's missing here...

_**(A/N): Yes I'm aware that I have other stories to work on, but I've been on a Hamilton spree lately and figured 'why not'? Probably won't be my main focus until I finish my South Park story, so I'd wait until that's done to read this. If there are any questions, suggestions, or spelling corrections, let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading this~ -Evan** _


	2. America, Meet Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1  
> A look into Alexander past, and what he's like as a person.

Even standing at the bow of the ship watching as the mainland crept into vision, Alexander Hamilton _still_ couldn't believe that any of this was happening. He was traveling to the greatest city in the world, where dreams are made. New York City. Where he would _finally_ get his shot at making something of himself. A shot he was _not_ going to throw away.

 Thinking about the new life that he would soon be starting he couldn't help but reminisce about the old one he was leaving behind.

Back in Nevis where it all began...

_**(Flashback Time!!)** _

  _Alexander didn't understand why his mother was crying. Just yesterday she said that today was going to be special, because apparently turning ten is a big deal. He figured that she meant 'special' as in a full plate for dinner, not the 'special' that made people cry.  
_

_Yet there she was mascara filled tears running down her cheeks. She let out another sob and slumped even further onto the kitchen table. Her charcoal colored hair spilled off of her shoulders and covered her face, her hands dropping the 'Happy Birthday' card she'd been holding. At least that's what Alexander suspected it was when he and his mother had both sat down so she could read it to him._

_Seeing the first two lines Alexander suddenly realized what had caused his mother to react so negatively._ "Rachel I'm sorry. I just can't stay on this godforsaken island any longer, not with the amount of debt it's put me in..."

_The only person that Alex had ever heard complain about debt this way was, "Daddy?" Alex croaked out startling both Rachel and himself. "Alexander..I your father-" she was cut of but her own sobbing. With shaky arms she pulled her son into a hug, and gently stroked his hair. The boy didn't have the strength to hug her back. His whole body felt like it was made of brick. Instead he stared into his parents bedroom._

_He stared at the dip in the mattress his father would never fill again, the stain on the wall where he'd thrown his drink in the middle of an argument, the closet that seemed bare without his father's work clothes._

_**Father was the only one with a job.** _

_**How are we going to eat?** _

**_He's left us with nothing to remember him by_**.

_**He's left us helpless without any money.** _

_**No means to go on.** _

  The only things that he left behind, are the things he took with him, _he realized. Finally he gave into his emotions and burst into tears._

_**(End of Flashback #1)** _

  "Sir?" an annoyed voice interrupted. Alexander flinched as he was abruptly torn out of the past. Turning toward the voice he stopped and blinked a few times. "Mom..?" he said. "Boy I _know_ you did not just call me mama." his mother- well apparently _not_ his mother- snapped. The confused man took another look at her. The girl had long dark hair down to her waist, much like his mother's but curlier. One of her caramel-toned hands held a tray of fruity alcoholic beverages, while the other rested on her hip. She looked significantly younger than his mother maybe seventeen or eighteen? She _also_ did not look pleased to be confused with his forty-year old mother.

  "Sorry Ma'am. I wasn't paying attention." he said, curtly, brushing off his internal anxiety. _Not today negative emotions._ The waitress sighed and rolled her eyes at the older man. "Well if you _were_ you would know that we got a special today on our coconut martini's. But if you thinkin' that I be your mama you're probably drunk enough as it is."

  He eyed the drinks on the platter. According to the wily girl 'coconut martini's' were martini's served in sliced halves of coconuts instead of cups. After learning that they were buy one get the other half off he purchased two. As soon as she was payed the waitress turned around left yelling at Alex as she departed, "Don't be puking on the deck now, or we gon' have a problem!"

 Finally left alone Alex leaned his back on the rail and gazed into his drink(s). He couldn't help but smile to himself. Though she'd looked like his mother her attitude seemed to parallel Peter's. Despite all that happened between them, Alex still admired his late cousin and it made him glad to see that more people like him were out there. He took a sip of one of his martini's. It sent a strong blaze down his throat and into his stomach. In all honesty he thought it tasted disgusting. But he drank it anyway. Peter would've liked it.

Peter deserved to have a place in his life too. Even he didn't think so...

_**(Flashback Number #2 {let's do the time warp again})** _

  _"I still don't understand why anyone would drink this stuff James. It smells awful." Alexander remarked, nose scrunching up in disdain. His older brother chuckled and took another swig of his whiskey. "After you've had a couple more shot's you'll understand." James told him. "I know but you've been saying that without giving me anymore context! What is it that I'm not getting here?" the feisty boy whined glaring into his shot glass._

_As a celebration for his younger brother's success in finding a job James used his own money to take him out for his first drink. Though neither of them were legally allowed to drink, Alex being fourteen and James being sixteen, no one really cared. You'd think that the bar keep would have at least asked for some identification. But not in Nevis. People didn't care about where or how they got their money from, just that they got it. So no one was particularly disturbed at two underage boys doing shots at the bar._

_Most boys his age would be excited to be participating in such a grown up activity._

_Most boys his age would drink as much has they could, not caring if they killed their liver or not._

_Alexander Hamilton was not like most boys his age._

_Instead he took the situation he was presented with (in this case, drinking liquor for the first time) and evaluated it. He pestered his brother with countless questions._

_'What did they put in this drink?'_

_'Where did they get it from?'_

_'Were there any health risks he should be aware of?'_

_'Was there a certain amount he should drink?'_

_'Why did it smell so funky?'_

_'Why are all these people drinking it when it looks so weird?'_

_James tried his best to answer all of them without getting frustrated. Though Alex could sense his brother's annoyance he didn't let it sway him. James really should have expected this sort of reaction any how. Questions were always Alexander's first answer._

_"Alex if your really that damn curious then just try some. I can't answer all these questions this buzzed." James snapped. Knowing questions would cease to aide him the young boy turned to the next best answer. Experimentation._

_Eyeing the brown liquid suspiciously he glanced at James for approval. His brother quirked an eyebrow and made the 'go on' motion with his hand. With nervous digits he raised the small glass to his lips. After observing James down the rest of his shots he quickly dumped his own into his maw. He regretted doing this as the liquid scorched down his throat and landed like a molten rock in his gut. Alexander felt the shot glass tumble onto the counter as coughs erupted from his burning chest._

_His head smacked on the counter as he sputtered frantically for air. As he started to panic a reassuring hand wove itself into his greasy hair._ _Under_ _his brother's maternal touch he calmed down and closed his stinging eyes. He took a few deep breaths as his brother gently stroked his mane._

I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay.

_"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" an angry voice shouted. Alexander managed to peel himself off of the counter. The fear flooded back into him as he realized who the voice belonged to._

_"H-hey Peter! What're you doing here?" James said attempting to sound casual. "What am I doin' here? I'm an grown man I go where I damn please!" he growled stomping over to his frightened cousins.  
_

_A few of the more sober patrons looked on with interest._

_With his older cousin closer in view Alex could tell they'd messed up big time. Sure, Peter had gotten on to them before. He and his brother were mischievous teenagers, so it was destined that Peter would scold them occasionally. Those instances usually resulted in a few arguments maybe minor yelling but nothing more than that.  
_

_But as Alex observed the veins bulge out on Peter's neck and face, he realized this time would be much worse. Peter grabbed James' arm and yanked him off the bar stool. "Where the hell do you get off, bringin' 'im into a place like this?" he shouted, spittle flicking onto the teenagers face. "It ain't that big of a deal," James spat back, "He's old enough to work; how isn't he old enough to drink?!"  
_

_Alex wanted to get up and intervene, but his body felt to weak to move. He tried to stand only for his legs to buckle. He plunked back onto his chair, another hack escaping his lips. Peter noticed this and threw his angry gaze Alex's way. For a moment the boy found himself paralyzed by fear.  
_

_Was it his turn to be shouted at?  
_

_Would Peter get angry enough to strike him?_

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, Peter released James and helped Alexander to his feet. Relief rushed through the boy. "C'mon boys." the man said, using one arm to support Alexander and the other to open the door.  
_

_"If Jame's really wanted to get you into drinking he could've at least started with somethin' fruity and flavorful. Like a martini._ _Now_ those _are worth gettin' sick over!"  Peter ranted as they exited.  
_

_\-----( I just realized how long this flashback got. Sorry. Got a little to invested in character analysis/backstory shit. *Back to your regularly scheduled programming*)----  
_

The liquid Alexander had subconsciously been sipping ran out. At the sudden cutoff he was once again whisked into the present. He smiled at his empty coconut slice **(A/N:That's probably the weirdest sentence I've ever typed)**. Peter would be proud of him for finishing it. If only he stuck around long enough to see him now...

**_(Flashback #)-_ **

  Alex shook the dismissed the thought. The author wrote way too many flashbacks for one chapter- _I mean_ he's already divulged in his past twice today. Two times too many. Nevis was in the past. New York was right ahead of him.

 He shifted his gaze back toward the ever approaching mainland. He gawked at the sight. This was it! They'd be docking in a matter of minutes.

 He'd made it. Alexander Hamilton had finally escaped hell. As the boat's speakers burst into action, informing the passengers to file out he vowed to himself. Vowed that from here on in, he would never let his life get the way it was before. He would no longer rely on people but only himself. _That's the only way_ , he thought discarding the other martini and the empty coconut slice. _The only way to make it here is by myself. No more unnecessary attachments.  
_

Suitcase in tow, he strolled off the boat with his head held high.

 _Princeton University, here I come!_ _  
_

 


	3. Who's This Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> The first encounter, through the eyes of John Laurens.

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

_**Be-** _

 Before the alarm could speak anymore, John struck the power button silencing it.

...A little _too_ hard because both it and the lamp were now lying on the floor. He let out an annoyed groan and shoved the cocoon of blankets off of his tired body. The tired student leaned over to check the time. His first class was at nine, so he had about thirty minutes to get ready and be on time. After cleaning up the mess he made, he trudged into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Stopping in front of the mirror he took a moment to assess his appearance. Overly frizzy hair, spraying out wildly without his hair band. More freckles than imaginable coupled with olive toned skin. Bags under his dull blue eyes. Not to mention the rancid smell of Samuel Adams clinging to his clothes, the same ones he had on at last nights party. So basically, a mess. Not unusual.

   Peeling off the dirty pieces of fabric, he turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stepped under the waterfall it produced. His greasy hair almost immediately submitted to the water's force and clung to his neck and back. John let out a sigh, leaning his head against the shower wall. Oh, how he _longed_ to stay here, embraced by warm tendrils of steam and serenaded by the waters touch. But alas: he had been infected with a horrible disease named responsibilities. Reluctantly deciding not to dawdle he hastily scrubbed the evidence of last night from his vessel.

   After he finished he cut off the water supply and climbed out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he used one hand to paste his toothbrush and the other to check the time.

_Eight fifty-five._

   Nearly gagging on his toothbrush, he abandoned the towel and ran through the dorm dressing himself _and_ cleaning his teeth simultaneously. Boxers, blue jeans, pullover hoodie, and socks all pulled on in rapid succession. Chucking his tooth brush into the sink, John hopped into his converse, grabbed a hair band and his phone, and sprinted out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------

   Trying to pull wet hair into a pony-tail and dodge rushing college students proved to be as difficult as it sounds. Saying what must have been hundreds of ' _excuse me, sorry_!'s The student finally managed to burst through the doors of Professor Washington's classroom. It seemed that everyone was rushing today, for there were only five other people in their seats.

  "Eager to learn today, Mr. Laurens?" a velvety voice inquired. Startled, John turned to see his professor George Washington grading papers. Judging by his appearance John could tell the older man had his shit together, unlike himself. Obviously ironed button-up, black khakis lacking creases and loafers to match. George probably looked like a super-model compared to John, with his torn jeans and beer-stained hoodie.

   "Had a rough night?" George said, pulling John from his thoughts. "Oh! Uh yeah sorry about that.." John stammered fiddling with his sleeves. _Real smooth Laurens. REAL smooth._

   Wanting to end this conversation before it got more awkward, the student rushed to a seat near the back. Now all he had to do was get his laptop from his satchel and-

...

Wait, did he _seriously_ forget his satchel?

  Whipping around in his chair, he was dismayed to find that he was right. In his rush to get to class, he failed to remember to prepare for it. "Oh god-dammit." he mumbled. More people were filing into the room, and class was about to start so there wasn't any time to go back and look for it and he wouldn't be able to take notes and oh god spiraling, _spiraling_ , _sPIRALING_ -

"You left your bag Laurens!" exclaimed a honey-voiced angel. _Thank god for Aaron Burr._ That same angel of a roommate strolled into class bearing John's bag along with his own.Though Aaron smiled like he had all the time in the world, it was apparent he was crunched for time as well. In stead of neat ironed clothes he was in the same purple flannel from the previous night.And the overbearing scent of cologne suggested he hadn't showered in the last twenty-four hours.

John gratefully took the bag from Aaron's outstretched hand. "Thanks Aaron!" he breathed in relief. "No problem. I still owed you one for doing the my laundry last week." Aaron replied taking the seat next to John. (The curly-haired man had opted for the corner seat again.) John set his bag on the (desk? table? idk what they have in college so let's just ignore this-) in front of him and retrieved his laptop. And yes his laptop was covered in stickers ranging from gay pride, black lives matter, and turtles. Maybe the background was also the gay pride flag.

Don't judge him okay?

   After a couple of minutes of rereading the essay he was going to turn in, the anxiety from earlier died down. Well it _started_ too. It all rushed back as soon as Professor Washington boomed "Alright everyone let's get started!"

  John squeaked and nearly fell out of his chair. From the corner of his eye he spotted Thomas Jefferson chuckle. He forced himself to keep looking forward even as embarrassment crept into his face and ears. The flustered boy didn't have to see Aaron to know that Jefferson was getting the famous **'hoe don't test me'** look. Despite keeping most opinions to himself, Aaron was never shy about his resentment towards Jefferson. John suspected that was because pretty much everyone detested him, and Aaron only revealed his thoughts if they aligned with the majority.

 Thomas being Thomas merely scoffed and looked away. Yep. Definitely got the look.

He really was lucky to have Aaron as a friend. Despite all the shit John put him through, he stuck around. He had no idea why but he did anyway. And he appreciated that in itself.

He didn't appreciate, however, what Professor Washington said next. "I'm sure you all will be pleased to hear that I'm canceling the essay that was assigned last week."

  All John could do was stare. "I'm sorry _what_?" he heard Aaron say. "Yes Mr.Burr you heard correctly. It has come to my attention that we have a new student joining us today and I'd hate for him to be further behind then he already is." As if on que, through the classroom doors burst an unfamiliar face. It was a short man, about 5'3 if John had to guess. He had beautiful chestnut hair that was pulled into a short ponytail. The handsome stranger stopped next to the professor's desk, absentmindedly scratching the peach fuzz on his face.

  As his piercing turquoise eyes surveyed the room, John couldn't help but gasp as they landed on him. He couldn't have looked at him for more than two seconds but that was all John needed to realize this: _I'm into this guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Originally this was gonna be longer but this seems like a good place to end it, and I haven't updated this in a while and feel bad about it. Don't be surprised if I come back and add some shit to this. As always if you have any questions, suggestions, or spelling corrections please comment them! I'll do my best to read/respond to all of them.)


	4. Hello Social Anxiety and Self-Depreciating Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is low-key filler-ish, sorry about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I used google translate for the french, if it's wrong please inform me. If you have any questions, suggestions or spelling corrections comment them: my response may not be immediate but I'll do my best to reply. As always I hope you enjoy my work and have a wonderful day/night!)

  The rest of class John struggled to tear his eyes off of the new student. All he'd supplied for an introduction was "I'm Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure to meet you all." before he took a seat near the front. 

  He wasn't surprised Alex chose to sit there. He seemed to be the only one eager to learn anything out of the class. He was confident, that much was easy to see. And diligent, from the way he took note of every word that fell from Professor Washington's mouth. What was he like outside of class? Arrogant and stuck up? Sweet and funny? Maybe he was a hopeless romantic like John himself-?

**_Bonk._ **

  A paper-ball to the side of the head pulled John back into the present. He heard an all too familiar snicker from a few seats over. Apparently this hadn't gone unnoticed. 

 "Mr. Lee, would you care to share what's so funny about World War Two with the rest of us? I fail to see the humor in the deaths of over _sixty-million_ individuals, twenty-million of them being soldiers that died for their countries!" Professor Washington boomed. John flinched at the harshness in the teacher's tone. Lee yelped and squeaked out a terrified "N-No sir, sorry sir!"

"That's what I thought. Now as I was saying, many of the prisoners - including Elie Wiesel, author of last week's reading assignment- were transported to Auschwitz or Birkenau by cattle cars..." 

 Instead of dwelling on the incident John forced himself to pay attention to the lesson. He couldn't say he was truly surprised any of it happened.  Everyone knew about George Washington's zero-tolerance rule for bullying. They also knew about Charles Lee being...well Charles Lee. He shifted his eyes back to Alexander. Unlike himself, he seemed to be quite undisturbed by the whole event. John admitted that he was _slightly_ disappointed that his initial reaction hadn't been becoming fiercely protective of him and chewing out Charles. But to be fair, they hadn't even met yet and Alexander was probably as straight as they came. 

Even if he _was_ into guys he'd want someone within his league. 

 He felt his mood plummet a little at the realization. No matter what scenario his brain played out, they all ended with John being rejected by someone hotter, smarter, more charming. Someone who was _worthy_ of being loved.

  The event of John finding anyone who would waste their time on him would never be reality, and he needed to accept that. 

_At least I realized that before I talked to him and screwed everything up. I'll just avoid him if he approaches. Not that he would have any reason to talk to a loser like me anyway..._

His romantic life killed before it had even lived, John decided to tune back into class. He could at least _try_ to not mess that up too.

"...and instead of moving back your previous essay's deadline I've decided to completely cancel it, as I stated previously. Instead you will be paired into groups of two and given a piece of literature which you will read together and write a two page summary on. One page each." Mr Washington was continuing.

  Though the thought of having to be paired with a stranger was daunting, the literary aspect intrigued him. John had never been much of a people person and often sought solace in the world of books. So he was interested in what works from such a dark era in history would have to offer. Knowing Washington, they'd probably get to pick their partners anyway. He should stop worrying so much and try to be optimistic for once. 

  "In order to avoid any intentional exclusion, your partners will be chosen at random. No switching with any other groups or asking me to switch will be prohibited. Any action of that nature will result in an _immediate_ failing grade." 

  Never-mind. Knowing his luck he'd probably be stuck with Charles Lee and made to do the whole thing. They'd already been partnered up back in high-school, which was a _total_ disaster. Charles had done nothing but verbally berate him and John ended up doing ninety-percent of the assignment. _Well, at least we can get an okay grade that way. The only thing Charles ever read was the sign up sheet for the KKK._

  "The groups will be as follows:" Washington said, pulling out the seating chart. "Aaron Burr and Richard Troupe" _At least Aaron got a good partner._ "Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee" _Thank god..._ "Thomas Jefferson and Maria Reynolds _" Poor Maria._

Professor Washington ran through the rest of the names, none of which John knew. And then the moment he'd been dreading arrived. _  
_

"And last but not least, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton." So much for avoiding him then.   "John, would you mind raising your hand so Alex can identify you?" _Great. Just freaking great.  
_

   Alexander had swiveled around in his seat and was eagerly scanning the face of each student. John felt awful knowing that he'd be disappointed with him as a partner. Especially with Washington's strict rules preventing him from dumping John off on someone else. No way of getting out of it, so with great hesitance John put his hand up. At the action the new student immediately locked eyes with him. Those piercing, turquoise colored beauties... 

_Dammit me! Can I go three minutes without lusting over a hot guy that would never even **dream**_ _of dating me?!_

  "Alright then. I'll be assigning your text to your groups tomorrow. I encourage you to exchange contact information with one another to make communication easier. With that, I wish you all a good day!" Professor Washington concluded. A sense of relief washed over Laurens as he gathered his possessions. Don't get him wrong, Professor Washington was a great guy! But all the stress that this hot new guy was bringing was getting to be to much. Speaking of unneeded stress:

"Mr. Laurens can I speak with you for a moment?"

  Ah yes, your teacher needing to 'see you for a moment'. Every socially-anxious person's _favorite_ thing. "Yes sir." He timidly replied. Once all his things were safely tucked into his satchel he made his way to the Professor's desk. "Have I done something wrong sir?" John asked worriedly.

  "Not at all Mr. Laurens. I simply wished to discuss the situation of your work-partner, Alexander." John felt his body tense. _Did Alexander ask to switch already? He should have seen this coming of course he wanted a different partner, and Professor Washington probably knew how horrible John was with people so he was probably going to break his own 'no switching rule' and then John would have to do it himself, oh god sPIRALING AGAIN-_

  "John I understand your apprehension with meeting new people." George's voice interrupted. In his surprised state John managed to reply "You-you do?" The man in question gave a solemn nod. "Believe it or not, I was just like you when I was younger. Afraid of of talking to people or trying to make new friends, too scared of rejection to even attempt." George locked eyes with John. For the first time instead of seeing his college Professor, George Washington he saw his college Professor George Washington, a man going through a divorce and who cared deeply about each of his students.

George Washington who didn't have his shit together as much as he'd thought.

"Do you know what helped me become brave enough to try, John?" George said. "What?"

"Someone who cared enough to approach me first." George said with a nostalgic smile. "I know that stepping out of your comfort zone is hard but in the end it's worth it. If Martha hadn't been there for me..." The Professor didn't continue.

_He sounds like he really cares about Martha. Wonder why they're separating?_

"My point is," George started again "although it may be difficult, what with the initial awkward introductions, I feel that a friendship between you and Alexander would be very beneficial. At the very least it gives Alexander a familiar face around campus.

Do you think you would be willing to try, John?"

On one hand he felt that this would throw his whole _'let's just avoid him until this crush goes away'_ plan, but on the other hand George _was_ his favorite professor...

John found himself slowly nodding. "Wonderful! I'm confident you regret this John."

_Oh George, if you only knew..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_\---- Bonus Scene With Hercules and Lafayette, because the author needs practice writing as other characters! (Also need to meet my word count requirement)---_ **

 

  Lafayette didn't always wear make-up, but when they did it was always on-point. Like the sort of quality that made you say _'James Charles WHO'_? They put valiant effort into meticulously painting every square inch of their beautiful face. 

Nearly all their friends understood at least the bare minimum of the art of cosmetics.

Their boyfriend, Hercules Mulligan, was not included in this.

So they were quite surprised when he popped his head in the doorway and said "I wanna do your make-up."

  Now, about three minutes later the two sat on the floor, Lafayette clad in silk pajamas and Hercules wearing nothing but his underwear and red beanie. A part of them was nervous that he'd end up looking like _la rancune_ but tried their best to push the worry aside. _Who knows, Hercules could have a secret, how do the Americans say, knack for the art of make-up. Mon Amour has seen me do this every day for a year so he MUST have picked up something._

Hercules rubbed his hands together with the excitement of a young child on Christmas morning. "Okay, gimme the stuff!" Lafayette obliged and pulled their make-up bag out of their _Lois Vuitton_ bag. They then proceeded to dump about one-thousand dollars of Sephora products between the both of them. _(That might seem like a lot to spend on cosmetics, but they have enough to buy a_ Lois Vuitton _bag. Money isn't very tight for them.)  
_

  Hercules gawked at the amount of product laid before him. "You put _all_ that on your face? Every single day?"

"Of course not!" Lafayette retorted. "It's your first time doing, this so I only brought the simple things. I have way more than this in my _Gucci_ bag."

"Of course you do love." Hercules said, letting out an exasperated chuckle. He carefully picked up the product closest to him. Laf could just make out the brand name: _Giorgio Armani_. 

"So do I just, like, smear this all over your face?" 

"In a way, yes."

\----------------

  After about forty minutes of Hercules trying his best to beautify his date-mate, it was finally time for the big reveal. Lafayette was both excited for and dreading the moment they'd see their face. One part of their brain tried its very best to have faith in their eccentric boyfriend (he _had_ been trying his very best). The other part reminded them of Hercules mistaking lip-stick for eye-shadow... and not realizing his mistake.

In short, they didn't know what they were feeling when Hercules re-entered the room with a portable mirror. 

  "You ready to see the most beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous face in the whole world?" Hercules said, taking his seat next to Laf on the couch. Upon hearing the flattering words Laf felt their face flush. "I'm not sure about that last part but-" 

  "Well you will be once you see this!" the excited Irishman interrupted, thrusting the mirror into his partners hand. With a manicured hand french-person raised the mirror to their face. They saw their reflection's eyes widen with their own. 

They looked...

" _Magnifique! Je suis mieux que Cindy Crawford dans sa premiere carriere!"_ They exclaimed in surprised delight. Their foundation was flawless, their lip-stick-eye-shadow was a work of art, their eyebrows were sister-snatched, and don't even get them _started_ on the amazing job Herc did with the contour.

"I told you so!" Hercules beamed. Lafayette tackled their boyfriend, planting lipstick-marked kisses all over his face. Herc laughed, smiling at the praise. He trapped his date-mate in a loving embrace. "Love you baby." he whispered in their ear. _"Je t'aime plus, mon roi."_

It's days like this that they felt loved most.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la rancune: the grudge (as in the girl from the ring) 
> 
> Mon Amour: My love
> 
> Magnifique! Je suis mieux que Cindy Crawford dans sa premiere carriere!: Beautiful! I look better than Cindy Crawford in her earlier career!
> 
> Je t'aime plus, mon roi: I love you more, my king.


	5. I Owe You an Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Oh _wow_.

 

It's been a while huh?

 

I sincerely apologize for the lack of activity. Due to personal reasons I haven't been able to write as of late. I also regret to say that I've lost all my notes and plans for this story's future plot. Meaning I'm going to have to rewrite all of it. Luckily, I remember most of what I had so that shouldn't be to hard.

 

I'll re-start working on the next chapter and work to get it published as soon as I possibly can. I'm hoping for sometime next week, but can't guarantee.

 

Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.

 

Have a nice day/morning/evening!


End file.
